All the things she said
by Riyoko Masaki
Summary: Sakura fica transtornada com algo que Tomoyo lhe diz. Yumi.


**All the things she said **

_Todas as coisas que ela disse _

Eu sinto muito, Sakura...

**All the things she said **

_Todas as coisas que ela disse _

... mas não posso mais esconder...

**Running through my head **

_Percorrendo minha cabeça_

**Running through my head **

_Percorrendo minha cabeça_

**Running through my head **

_Percorrendo minha cabeça_

Eu fiquei realmente perturbada com aquilo... Tomoyo, minha grande, melhor amiga, me dizendo aquelas coisas?

**All the things she said **

_Todas as coisas que ela disse _

**All the things she said **

_Todas as coisas que ela disse _

...que eu te amo...

**Running through my head **

_Percorrendo minha cabeça_

Isso me fez pensar: O que eu sinto por ela?

**This is not enough**

_Isso não é o bastante_

Sei que você ama outra pessoa, então não se preocupe comigo...

Mentira, eu sei que é mentira! Ninguém, por mais bondoso que seja, está realmente bem vendo seu amor com outra pessoa, mesmo que esta a faça feliz... a não ser q não haja amor verdadeiro.

Ou seria a Tomoyo tão pura assim?

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost **

**If I'm asking for help it's only because **

**Being with you has opened my eyes **

**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise**?

_Estou seriamente na merda, me sinto totalmente perdida _

_Se peço ajuda é somente porque _

_Estar com você me abriu os olhos _

_Poderia eu acreditar nessa surpresa perfeita? _

Tomoyo

Sempre soube do meu amor pela Sakura. Me viciei em seu sorriso, em sua alegria. Quando éramos crianças, seis anos atrás, eu ainda podia lidar com esse sentimento, quando era mais inocente. Mas agora preciso da presença dela pra me manter viva, e isso me desola. Não queria ter que alertá-la para meus sentimentos, mas se eu não o fizesse, não teria sua atenção, e sem isso não conseguiria continuar.

**I keep asking myself, wondering how **

**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out **

**I want to fly to a place where it's just you and me **

**Nobody else, so we can be free **

_Eu fico me perguntando, imaginando o porque _

_Eu fecho meus olhos, mas não consigo bloqueá-la _

_Quero voar para um lugar, onde será só eu e você _

_Ninguém mais, para que possamos ser livres _

Sakura

Depois da declaração que ela fez, não consegui dormir direito. O que está acontecendo comigo?

Shaoran... o que ele significa para mim? Eu achava que ele era a minha vida, mas agora só a Tomoyo ocupa minha mente.

Acho que também a amei desde o princípio, mas só agora percebo isso.

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed **

**They say it's my fault, but I want her so much **

**I wanna fly her away with the sun and the rain **

**Coming over my face, wash away all the shame **

_E estou toda confusa, me sinto encurralada e furiosa _

_Me dizem que é minha culpa, mas eu a quero tanto _

_Quero voar com ela para onde o sol e a chuva _

_Cheguem em minha face e lavem a vergonha _

Tomoyo

O que fazer? Sakura disse que me deseja o quanto eu a desejo. Mas e as pessoas ao nosso redor? Não irão se opor?

Não desistirei tão fácil. Esperei por tantos anos para saber que ela também me amava... posso muito bem lutar... e no final ser feliz...

**When they stop and stare, don't worry me **

**Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me **

**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget **

**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head **

_Quando eles pararem e encararem, não se preocupe comigo _

_Porque sinto por ela o que ela sente por mim _

_Posso tentar fingir, posso tentar esquecer _

_Mas está me deixando louca, saindo de minha mente_

Sakura

Como fui tonta em não ver antes, que a queria tanto! Pensando melhor, não vi por habitual falta de atenção, ou não quis ver?

Ah, quem se importa? O que interessa é que quero poder dizer à todos que eu a amo. Mais até do que a mim mesma...

**Mother, looking at me**

**Tell me what do you see**

**Yes, I lost my mind!**

_Mamãe, olhando para mim_

_Me diga o que você vê_

_Sim, perdi a cabeça!_

Tomoyo

Mamãe, sei que você talvez seja a única que nos abençoe, pois você viveu algo semelhante. Sua história com Nadeshico não teve o melhor desfecho possível, mas graças ao seu fracasso, tenho minha Sakura e posso ser feliz. Tudo o que posso fazer é lhe dizer o quanto eu sinto por você não ter podido viver seu amor, e lhe agradecer pela minha oportunidade.

**Daddy, look at me**

**Will I ever be free?**

**Have I crossed the line?**

_Papai, olhe para mim_

_Eu conseguirei ser livre?_

_Eu cruzarei a linha?_

Sakura

Não me critique, por favor. Como mamãe se foi eu ainda era muito pequena, você é tudo o que eu tenho. Claro, tem o Touya, mas no ponto em que estou, não me importo com o julgamento dele. Quero te pedir apenas que não me exclua de sua vida. Estou indo atrás da minha felicidade, quero que entenda isso, papai, ou eu não me sentirei no direito de vivê-la ...


End file.
